Frasi segrete.
DF 0 - The Sunset of Freedom: (2006/2007) 0x1 - Ossessionato 0x2 - Dall'altra parte dell'italia 0x3 - Com'è straordinaria la vita 0x4 - Tieni duro! 0x5 - Da qualche parte oltre l'arcobaleno DF I - The Age of Pain: (2007/2008) 1x01 - L'eclissi totale 1x02 - La nostra oscurità 1x03 - Qualcosa di ipnotico 1x04 - Giochi X 1x05 - Giubotto Antiproiettili 1x06 - Collisione 1x07 - insonnia 1x08 - Polvere d'angelo 1x09 - Mondo estremo 1x10 - Ritorno nel pianeta 1x11 - Prendimi 1x12 - Tuffo nel cielo 1x13 - Canna di fucile 1x14 - Vado 1x15 - Il messia 1x16 - Sto Pensando a te 1x17 - Contatti con la natura 1x18 - Corsa veloce 1x19 - Corsia di sorpasso 1x20 - Il mondo reale 1x21 - Un petardo nella mia tasca 1x22 - Piccola sensazione divertente 1x23 - Agrodolce 1x24 - Guerriero della musica 1x25 - Sta ancora andando? (Veloce e Feroce) 1x26 - Infinito 1x27 - Un giorno divertente 1x28 - Dov'è la fortuna? DF II - The Illusory Promises: (2008/2009) 2x01 - Deve Funzionare 2x02 - Che cos'è l'amore? 2x03 - Basta! 2x04 - Il battito del cuore 2x05 - Esplosione 2x06 - Benvenuto nell'arcobaleno 2x07 - Hai il culo più bello del mondo 2x08 - Spara a quel dolore 2x09 - Il fantasma 2x10 - Io amo l'hardcore 2x11 - Il mio cuore 2x12 - La caduta 2x13 - Mi state uccidendo 2x14 - Cerchi 2x15 - Miracolo 2x16 - Il Futuro 2x17 - Ti amo 2x18 - Il pianto dell'anima 2x19 - Il basso sta colpendo 2x20 - L'esilio 2x21 - Blu 2x22 - Il cacciatore di bassi 2x23 - Mi sento bene 2x24 - Arma biologica 2x25 - Io amo la Techno 2x26 - L'hardstyle è il mio stile 2x27 - Tossico 2x28 - Riproduzione Casuale 2x29 - Il salto perfetto 2x30 - L'estate 2x31 - Relax 2x32 - La potenza 2x33 - Hahaha 2x34 - La Vendetta 2x35 - Eri là 2x36 - Vaffanculo 2x37 - Super Dario DF III - The Fatal Error: (2009/2010) 3x01 - Nessuno ha detto che sarebbe stato facile 3x02 - Il nostro destino 3x03 - Facciamolo 3x04 - Ritorna quì 3x05 - Il terrore del mio speedcore 3x06 - Come questo 3x07 - Hardcore per sempre 3x08 - Potere di luce 3x09 - Parla lontano dai lupi 3x10 - Pazzo 3x11 - Sei un Perdente 3x12 - La lapide 3x13 - Rompi le catene 3x14 - Stanotte 3x15 - L'esercito dello Speedcore 3x16 - Speedcore al chiaro di luna 3x17 - L'hardcore non morirà mai 3x18 - Hai capito Vato? 3x19 - Il crocifero di satana 3x20 - Club Insonnia 3x21 - Panico 3x22 - I remix 3x23 - Sesso Digitale 3x24 - Hardcore pericoloso 3x25 - Il ragazzo deterrente 3x26 - L'Odio contro l'amore 3x27 - Battiti per Odio 3x28 - Troia 3x29 - Terrore 3x30 - I trasgressori 3x31 - Pugno di rabbia 3x32 - Sono Morto Dentro 3x33 - La rovina 3x34 - Il maestro dello speedcore 3x35 - L'esercito dell'Hardcore 3x36 - Gli angeli della morte 3x37 - Zero segnale 3x38 - La sofferenza 3x39 - Definizione zero 3x40 - Il nero scuro nel mio tredicesimo anno di vita 3x41 - Rumore potente 3x42 - Il Male 3x43 - Disturbo Cronico 3x44 - Soldato 3x45 - Tutto bene Troooia! 3x46 - Rivola 3x47 - L'angelo morto 3x48 - Questo è quello che facciamo 3x49 - L'arte dei combattenti 3x50 - Pronto per il Chaos 3x51 - Parassita sociale 3x52 - Giovane per sempre 3x53 - Vola, sempre 3x54 - Il vagabondo 3x55 - La mia bottiglia vuota DF IV - Noisy Silence: (2010/2011) 4x01 - Il suono del.. 4x02 - Fanculo le sue... 4x03 - Adattati o muori 4x04 - Rimani il numero uno 4x05 - Tre passi avanti 4x06 - Il profeta del Drycorian 4x07 - Scadenza 4x08 - Rivoluzione dell'Underground 4x09 - Perso nei sogni 4x10 - Il resto non importa 4x11 - Vita 4x12 - Magia 4x13 - Profezie 4x14 - Fila di perle 4x15 - Cammino nella strada del Drycorian 4x16 - Prigionieri siete liberi!!!!! 4x17 - Nato Pronto 4x18 - Sotto la mia pelle 4x19 - Malavita 4x20 - Il giorno del domani 4x21 - Sono solo un ragazzo 4x22 - Un ballo meraviglioso DF V - The Year of Perfidy: (2011/2012) 5x01 - Mezzo vivo 5x02 - Indietro nel tempo 5x03 - Non essere triste quando me ne sarò andato 5x04 - Riflessi nei vetri colorati 5x05 - Terremoto potente 5x06 - La mia atmosfera 5x07 - Dei Morti 5x08 - Corrotti 5x09 - Tormento 5x10 - Tutto Distrutto 5x11 - Prima dell'alba 5x12 - Il demone industriale 5x13 - Il goth nel cuore 5x14 - Giochi emozionanti 5x15 - Basse frequenze 5x16 - Legioni dell'Inferno 5x17 -Modalità difficile 5x18 - Incubo ricorrente 5x19 - Muori 5x20 - Taciturno 5x21 - Canzone Gabber senza titolo 5x22 - Disturbo al cuore 5x23 - Caffè con gusto 5x24 - Nel cuore del male 5x25 - La seconda Rivolta 5x26 - Attività maligne 5x27 - Stile Originale 5x28 - Un giorno d'inverno 5x29 - Orrore 5x30 - Oscillazioni oscure 5x31 - La musica più spaventosa di sempre 5x32 - Il prestigio DF VI - The year of Judgement: (2012/2013) 6x01 - Folle criminalità 6x02 - Una brutta storia d'amore 6x03 - Sfasamento 6x04 - Sei pronto a morire? 6x05 - Guerra del crimine contro l'umanità 6x06 - Il signore dell'oscurità 6x07 - Angelo Notturno 6x08 - Alieno malato 6x09 - Ogni giorno la stessa storia 6x10 - Vai a farti fottere 6x11 - Momenti di decisione 6x12 - Ultraschifoso 6x13 - La sindrome dell'odio 6x14 - Uno sciame di fuckers 6x15 - La guerra più totale 6x16 - Psicologia sto cazzo 6x17 - Bisogna sostenere il futuro 6x18 - Il non invitato 6x19 - Finestra bianca 6x20 -Guerra digitale 6x21 - Le industria sopra le fogne dentro la mia mente 6x22 - Meglio l'hardcore che voi 6x23 - Porta il cane fuori 6x24 - Maligno 6x25 - Proteggi la tua vita 6x26 - Quando cresci (Il tuo cuore muore) DF VII - The Crying Of Nostalgia: (2013/2014) 7x01 - Musica dai sogni 7x02 - Perché il mio cuore si sente così male? 7x03 - Sesso sanguinoso? 7x04 - Sistema restaurato 7x05 - Lunatico 7x06 - Esperienze oscure 7x07 - Non sono mai stato dolce 7x08 - La visione 7x09 - Possessione 7x10 - Sono mai stato tranquillo? 7x11 - Mostro oscuro 7x12 - Bisogna ricaricare il sistema 7x13 - La morale è nel cuore 7x14 - Il ragazzo dell'inganno 7x15 - Il guerriero 7x16 - Spasmi di rifiuto 7x17 - L'inspiegabile 7x18 - Bianco come un vampiro 7x19 - Resistenza speedcore 7x20 - Incubo 7x21 - La premonizione 7x22 - Buio & Profondo DF VIII - injustices Of Blood: (2014/2015) 8x01 - Dolore Sordo 8x02 - Non posso esserlo 8x03 - La mia felicità è da qualche parte nell'oceano 8x04 - Voglio cucinare 8x05 - Fanculo il sesso femminile 8x06 - Le pillole ruotano dentro la mia testa 8x07 - Nel cuore della condanna 8x08 - Al di là 8x09 - Lama 8x10 - Rumore demoniaco 8x11 - Perdita di Coscienza 8x12 - Solo un'altra canzone d'amore 8x13 - L'intrattenitore 8x14 - Svegliarsi con un amico e il caffè 8x15 - Non importa 8x16 - Ti faccio esplodere 8x17 - Una bambola voodoo per ognuno di voi 8x18 - Le trappole 8x19 - Fallo Cadere 8x20 - Merda mondiale 8x21 - Il sistema dell'odio 8x22 - Il sistema del mio inferno 8x23 - Il mostro del rumore 8x24 - Una torcia per satana (Nel giardino delle ombre) 8x25 - Penetrazione oculare 8x26 - Terrorismo musicale 8x27 - La musica che uccide 8x28 - Il calcio che rompe 8x29 - Ma tu vuoi l'hardcore 8x30 - Morte 8x31 - Rumore rivoltante 8x32 - D-sastro 8x33 - Il disastro di essere me 8x34 - Versione 666 8x35 - Quattro minuti per fottere la tua vita 8x36 - Fuga dall'inferno artificiale 8x37 - La voce del terrore 8x38 - Dio e la sofferenza 8x39 - Lo SpeEEdcorE fa DIvenTAre un fotTuto idIota queLLI ChE NoN caPiScOno uN cazZO coME TE 8x40 - Tonnellate di acciaio blu 8x41 - Un amore misantropo 8x42 - La luce? DF IX - The Trauma Vortex: (2015/2016) 9x01 - Il ricordo di quel tramonto 9x02 - Noi siamo il futuro 9x03 - Adolescenza oscura 9x04 - Colpo Adrenalinico 9x05 - Voglio prendere la Stricnina 9x06 - Quello che lei dice (I) 9x07 - Senza Tempo 9x08 - Esaurimento 9x09 - I progetti delle puttane 9x10 - Iniezioni Schizofreniche 9x11 - Sanguinare violentamente 9x12 - Musica di classe bassa 9x13 - Non esisto 9x14 - Insonnia Speedcore 9x15 - Fottuto terrore mentale 9x16 - Mania 9x17 - Io sono il dolore 9x18 - Hanno fatto sesso 9x19 - Imbranato 9x20 - Morte naturale comica 9x21 - Morte brutale durante la siesta 9x22 - I bassi di satana 9x23 - Rabbia, Odio e Depressione 9x24 - La vostra sarà una violenza anale 9x25 - Morte rumorosa 9x26 - Sei un coglione! 9x27 - La Devastazione nucleare nella mia mente 9x28 - Uccidete quelle femminucce 9x29 - Penso e distruggo 9x30 - Morte cerebrale 9x31 - Non sono peccati veniali 9x32 - Sonniloquismo 9x33 - Affrontali, alza il culo 9x34 - Odio profondo 9x35 - Scansione del cervello 9x36 - Sogni Sminuzzati 9x37 - Servi della società conformista 9x38 - Agonia infinita 9x39 - Il limite del rumore 9x40 - Mal di orecchie 9x41 - Un mondo di stanchezza 9x42 - Dentro questo vortice traumatico 9x43 - Esorcismo 9x44 - L'annientamento totale 9x45 - Il figlio di puttana 9x46 - Ipnosi 9x47 - Amore per l'industria 9x48 - Chi può essere che bussa alla porta della mia pazienza? 9x49 - Non puoi scappare dalla mia ira 9x50 - I nove fanculamenti 9x51 - Quando il tuo cuore fallisce 9x52 - "Sono passeggeri temporanei" Passeggeri di merda 9x53 - Contenuti del Deep Web 9x54 - Fottuto Jumpstyle 9x55 - 666 secondi di merda 9x56 - E' meglio se sto nel letto inferiore 9x57 - Circondato da teste di cazzo 9x58 - Nuovo anno di merda 201666 9x59 - O Sfortuna 9x60 - Sotto Satana 9x61 - Il ricordo dell'Animacidio 9x62 - Dolore 9x63 - Infarto del cervello 9x64 - Mi masturbo sulla luna 9x65 - Quello che non voglio ora 9x66 - Chaos, follia e depressione 9x67 - Satana è un perdente 9x68 - Noi ti uccideremo 9x69 - Anima Tormentata DF X - Ultimate Fight For Freedom: (2016/2017) 10x01 - Voglio il Doom Metal per il mio Funerale, per ricordare la mia estrema depressione suicida 10x02 - Fottuto schifoso di Merda 10x03 - Alla rovescia 10x04 - L'atto per introdurre questo anno 10x05 - Fuori Uso (II) 10x06 - L'osservatore 10x07 - Strada Illuminata 10x08 - Fortezza delle ombre perdute 10x09 - Reminiscenza sotto la luna 10x10 - Entra nell'analogico 10x11 - Dieci Anni 10x12 - Squilibrato 10x13 - Speranza 10x14 -Emozioni 10x15 - Dalla mia parte 10x16 - La mia rabbia è una divinità 10x17 - Il mio potere 10x18 - Dolori di una bellezza 10x19 - Poesie discordanti 10x20 - Baccano nel piano di sotto 10x21 - Uccidilo 10x22 - Desolazione 10x23 - Non sono una persona nata durante l'esplosione demografica 10x24 - Paranoia Sessuale 10x25 - Dietro la struttura informatica 10x26 - Ricordi del futuro 10x27 - Una nuova industria 10x28 - Una condanna inquietante 10x29 - Oltre l'arcobaleno nero 10x30 - Sei famoso ma sei ugualmente nessuno 10x31 - Il giorno prima 10x32 - La fine dell'umanità 10x33 - Salva il futuro 10x34 - Settore danneggiato 10x35 - Odio quotidiano 10x36 - Anima Solitaria 10x37 - Civiltà murata 10x38 - Il Terzo Piano 10x39 - Nessun Limite 10x40 - Il nucleo neuronale 10x41 - Sta urlando 10x42 - Dov'è la mia mente? (I) 10x43 - Almeno gli artisti dello speedcore non producono musica per soldi 10x44 - Non è musica, ma lo stato della mia mente 10x45 - Lady Gaga fa un ballo sul mio cazzo 10x46 - Ragazza morta 10x47 - Il dolore che genera sperma 10x48 - Intorpidito 10x49 - Il Vagabondo 10x50 - La corruzione di un innocente 10x51 - Il progetto cinico 10x52 - Naso sanguinante 10x53 - Non scherzo 10x54 - L'epistassi 10x55 - Nella memoria della mia morte interiore 10x56 - Inamabile 10x57 - Una Suspence Eterna 10x58 - Stato di Decomposizione 10x59 - Anestesia totale della mia mente 10x60 - Nato per soffrire 10x61 - Un Nuovo Freddo 10x62 - Sento il vuoto 10x63 - Un'altra perdita di coscienza 10x64 - Onde del secondo e del sesto universo 10x65 - Anima Lugubre 10x66 - L'arma X 10x67 - Niente. 10x68 - L'inno dello Splitter 10x69 - Disturbo della Personalità 10x70 - E' Successo nel Garage 10x71 - Il ricordo della fine dell'infanzia 10x72 - Sei sotto osservazione 10x73 - Collisione di particelle 10x74 - Il Governo delle Ombre 10x75 - Il Terrore più Oscuro 10x76 - Che Culo 10x77 - Sto impazzendo 10x78 - Questa è la chiamata del mio risveglio 10x79 - Tentazione sessuale? 10x80 - Armato di Frequenze 10x81 - Comunicazione Distruttiva 10x82 - L'uomo sconosciuto 10x83 - L'asilo del dolore 10x84 - Invaso 10x85 - Attacato 10x86 - Il Ritorno 10x87 - Oltre la Vita e la Morte 10x88 - Sono Buono e Cattivo 10x89 - Misantropo 24/7 10x90 - Odio Passionale 10x91 - Andrà Male? 10x92 - Mente Inquinata 10x93 - Colpo di Grazia del Decimo Anno 10x94 - Cerco la luce DF XI - Dawn of Liberation?: (2017/2018) 11x01 - La chiamano intro 11x02 - Troverò l'alba 11x03 - Cerchio oscuro 11x04 - Mi ferite 11x05 - Sogni mortali 11x06 - Brutto come un rettile 11x07 - Nuova razza 11x08 - Morte sicura 11x09 - Mi fumo una camel 11x10 - La vita è ingiusta 11x11 - Capelli corti quasi da skinhead 11x12 - Terrore estremo 11x13 - Assedio dei pensieri 11x14 - Minacce 11x15 - Io vi odio 11x16 - Discepolo dell'annientamento 11x17 - Voglio diventare un killer 11x18 - Faccia di merda 11x19 - Testa sulle spalle 11x20 - Don demone 11x21 - Il demone dentro la testa 11x22 - Ti meriti solo fisting continui nella figa 11x23 - Datemi una mazza 11x24 - Tua madre puttana 11x25 - Novantasei cavalieri (Non devo avere paura dell'oscurità) 11x26 - Il distruttore 11x27 - Devo farlo in casa 11x28 - Fottuti abitanti dell'hardcore nell'underground 11x29 - Ho imparato a credere 11x30 - Ti prendo a calci 11x31 - Ammazzate gioss 11x32 - Che ne pensate? 11x33 - Prodotto dal dolore 11x34 - Il rumore distruggerà l'emicrania 11x35 - Cultura rubata 11x36 - Disastri naturali 11x37 - Vittima innocente 11x38 - Bastarebbe una donna a decostruire tutto 11x39 - Canto dell'hardcore 11x40 - Infanzia extratonata 11x41 - L'ultimo natale 11x42 - Il tuo ultimo natale 11x43 - Quel silenzio 11x44 - Ateo 11x45 - Il Sadtone dentro 11x46 - Esami all'orizzonte 11x47 - Cultura morta e ultraviolenza 11x48 - S e n t i m e n t i 11x49 - La mente di un bambino 11x50 - Mi comporto come un robot 11x51 - Bambini tossici 11x52 - Extratone prodotto in Italia 11x53 - Creatore dell'inferno 11x54 - Lo speed 11x55 - Senza titolo 11x56 - Follia 11x57 - Svegliati 11x58 - Il ricordo dell'infanzia perduta 11x59 - Undici caotici minuti dell'anno nuovo (2018) 11x60 - Recupero 11x61 - Nel cuore del problema 11x62 - Imparate a bere l'energy drink 11x63 - Questa non è una canzone d'amore 11x64 - Novantasei cavalieri (Pronti a morire) 11x65 - Novantasei cavalieri (Mi brucia il cervello) 11x66 - "Solo timidezza" 11x67 - Perdita di coscienza III 11x68 - Genofobia 11x69 - Andare da nessuna parte 11x70 - Dietro il tuo account RYM non hai una vita 11x71 - Siete degli stronzi cerca figa 11x72 - Minacce della vita 11x73 - La leggenda dell'amore 11x74 - Nell'oscurità 11x75 - 24/7 Pensieri omicidi (Sogno splatter) 11x76 - Voci di una caverna 11x77 - Composizione minuscola 11x78 - Terrore liscio 11x79 - L'oscurità è dove splendo 11x80 - Il carnevale della condanna 11x81 - Passeggero dall'inferno 11x82 - Quello che lei dice (III) 11x83 - L'ultimo ricordo (Il vuoto al posto del mio cuore) (L'odio dentro) 11x84 - Disorientamento totale 11x85 - L'xconscio 11x86 - 0011000100110011011000010110111001101110011010010110110101101111011100100111010001101111 11x87 - Non importa per sempre 11x88 - Questo non è un sogno 11x89 - Manca la giustizia 11x90 - Noi abbiamo le palle 11x91 - Il primo esperimento 11x92 - Fattoria dell'inferno 11x93 - La nave che affonda 11x94 - Il metodo più duro 11x95 - Pentagramma di cocaina 11x96 - Sogni d'oro a te, bastardo 11x97 - Prendimi 11x98 - Sessantacinque giorni di elettricità statica 11x99 - Drone, non drones 11x100 - Ma tornatene nel Kazakistan 11x101 - Cosa vi piace? 11x102 - Vandalismo 11x103 - Dislessia (Amore & Odio) 11x104 - Rumore traumatico 11x105 - Macchina della morte 11x106 - I suoni del cattivo ragazzo 11x107 - Rosso passione 11x108 - Dov'è la mia mente? (II) 11x109 - Ricordo del dramma adolescenziale 11x110 - Incantato 11x111 - Non sono umano 11x112 - Umiliazioni 11x113 - Uccideteli tutti 11x114 - Disturbo circolatorio 11x115 - Mente in sovraccarico 11x116 - Balla lo splitter 11x117 - Spari 11x118 - I semi della distruzione 11x119 - L'anno della mattina, undici anni in Lombardia 11x120 - Conoscete l'estremità della musica? 11x121 - Il cervello che si spegne 11x122 - Un po' di mescalina 11x123 - Chiusura 11x124 - Anomalia 11x125 - Un mare di lacrime 11x126 - Alla ricerca di una nuova vita 11x127 - Sotto zero 11x128 - Lussuria di sangue 11x129 - Addio infinito 11x130 - Una lenta immersione 11x131 - Quando il sole colpisce 11x132 - Mi manchi, amico mio 11x133 - L'inferno del burnout 11x134 - La marcia dell'underground 11x135 - Doppiamente psicopatico 11x136 - I bassi colpiscono come i tamburi 11x137 - Io odio il mainstream 11x138 - Il rumore è il messaggio 11x139 - Gravità zero in una toilet 11x140 - Un minuto di rumore 11x141 - La luce si spegne 11x142 - Nessun segnale 11x143 - Attesa di morire 11x144 - Non voglio sopravvivere 11x145 - Caduta di una stella 11x146 - La musica è il mio primo amore 11x147 - Macelleria 11x148 - Scegli un sogno 11x149 - Gli zombie del DRRRR 11x150 - Corridoi cosmici 11x151 - La risposta è NI 11x152 - Bomba nucleare dentro la mia testa 11x153 - I resti 11x154 - Affronto vertigo, della paura delle vertigini 11x155 - L'albatro vola sopra di tutti 11x156 - Nullificazione 11x157 - Profondo nero 11x158 - Killer 11x159 - La quintessenza 11x160 - Suggerimenti motivazionali 11x161 - A casa si sta meglio 11x162 - La Risonanza 11x163 - Infarto miocardico 11x164 - Finale commovente 11x165 - Futurismo 11x166 - Bisogna smettere 11x167 - Dov'è la mia mente? (III) 11x168 - Il signore del rumore 11x169 - Ho visto un fantasma orribile 11x170 - I suoni degli dei morenti 11x171 - La fine della seconda era 11x172 - Il nucleo del fastidio 11x173 - Ultima composizione extratonica del Drrrream my life 11x174 - Ricordo una VHS persa 11x175 - Vivo la mia vita ai confini della realtà, ogni giorno 11x176 - Magia nera 11x177 - Notte eterna 11x178 - Il secondo dolore sordo 11x179 - Bloccato nel mio orgoglio 11x180 - Il conteggio finale 11x181 - Finchè non è finita! (Emozioni X) 11x182 - Sta finendo 11x183 - Io sono l'eroe underground 11x184 - Fine